1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to treatment of back ailments and, more particularly to a device and method for relieving back pain of persons of varying height.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that back pain is commonly experienced by people all around the world, and various methods of treatment are also well known, including different devices and mechanisms. However, these known devices typically have a fixed height, and the effectiveness of the methods and devices may vary by the height of the person.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device for relieving back pain wherein the device is adjustable, and thus suitable for use by persons of different heights.
It is also desirable to provide a method of relieving back pain for persons of different heights using an adjustable apparatus.